wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Into the Flames
Author's Note Hey! I just started writing this and I plan to make it a long one. This may, in fact, be a series. I'll create the pages for the characters soon but here is some info: Draco Terra Gull the Sky/SeaWing, male, 16 (DY) & 48 (HY), sly, loves beaches, violet, amber eyes, large wings, on the run Reef the SeaWing, female, 11 (DY) & 22 (HY), nervous, lives in hiding, green, blue eyes, ragged wings Prince Chrome the NightWing, 8 (DY) & 19 (HY), male, bold, loves fish, black with reflective silver "star" scales, platinum eyes, brother of Princess Allknowing & Prince Farsight Princess Allknowing the NightWing, female, 11 (DY) & 22 (HY), weak mind reader, intelligent, snobby, dark grey with white "star" scales, light grey eyes, sister of Prince Chrome & Prince Farsight Prince Farsight, male, 11 (DY) & 22 (HY), goofy, future sight, black with shiny "star" scales, black eyes, brother of Prince Chrome & Princess Allknowing Grandiose, female, 20 (DY) & 45 (HY), kind, cheerful, servant assigned to caring for Chrome, Allknowing, & Farsight, faded black scales, blue eyes Queen Quicktalon, female, 23 (DY) & 30 (HY) whip-smart, stern, black with dark grey spots. grey eyes Chapter One Allknowing rolled over in her bed and groaned. Today was another day she had to spend in court, solving immaterial (at least to her) problems instead of following her dream of becoming a scientist. Maybe Farsight'd had another prediction and that was why no one had woken her up. Allknowing climbed to her feet and draped the diamond necklace over her head. As she fitted the rings on, all she could think about was how unnecessary all this jewelry was. Wasn't natural beauty enough? Apparently not. She looked up at the sky and realized with a start that she'd gotten up early. Grandiose would be coming shortly, perhaps with some of those new crepes she loved so much. Soon enough, Grandiose came holding a plate of crepes with cream and fruit on the side. "Pick what you want, my lady," she said, holding the plate out. The princess grabbed three crepes and an orange, smothering them in cream. Then she put the toppings on and folded them up, inquiring, "Where are the plates, Grandiose?" Quickly the old dragoness pulled out a plate and handed it to her, apologizing, "We're a bit short on supplies tonight, I'm afraid." 'Why?," Allknowing asked, curious. She read in her mind that there was a party tonight, but for who? "Oh, there's a party tonight for the hybrids coming over. You haven't heard about this?" Allknowing shook her head, confused. Why wasn't I told? she wondered. "Thank you for the food," the princess said to Grandiose. Bowing her head, the older dragon said, "Well, I must be going now. The party requires much preparation!" ''Her brothers won't like this, ''her mind said. Allknowing stopped her in the doorway and said flatly, "What won't my brothers like?" Grandiose jumped and said nervously, "U-Uh..." ''Why'd she have to ask that? ''Grandiose thought. She stepped in front of the other dragon and opened her wings. "I could read your mind and find out immediately," she reminded her. Grandiose gulped and said quietly, "They're not... invited... Nor are you. Farsight saw a vision of a catastrophe at the party and-" "So you weren't going to tell me until the party?" Allknowing gave a snort of disdain and stepped away. "You may go." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)